The present invention relates to a multimedia data communication system which includes a plurality of types of communication terminal devices accommodated in a network including a LAN (Local Area Network) as a core network and allows multimedia data communication.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 10-42112, filed Feb. 24, 1998 and Japanese Patent Application No. 10-354371, filed Dec. 14, 1998, the contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In a conventional PBX (private branch exchange) network system, voice communication terminal devices are accommodated as extension terminals in a PBX or button telephone main apparatus. In this system, the PBX or button telephone main apparatus performs switching connection between these extension terminals and an external communication network such as a public network and between the extension terminals, thereby allowing voice communication. In addition, data terminals such as personal computers are connected to a LAN to allow data transmission between the personal computers through the LAN. Furthermore, another system is proposed, in which a voice communication system using a PBX or button telephone main apparatus is linked to a data communication system using a LAN by using a gateway.
In such a conventional PBX network system, however, different communication infrastructures must be installed for the voice communication system and the data communication system. In addition, the voice communication system is of a centralized control type using the PBX or button telephone main apparatus, system down tends to occur. In order to prevent this, the PBX must be made duplex. This increases the system configuration and the investment made by the user.
The present inventor has therefore proposed a system in Japanese Patent Application No. 9-161722, which published as WO 98/58475 and is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/242,455, in which a plurality of types of media terminals are accommodated in a network including a LAN as a core network through a communication interface. This communication interface performs protocol conversion, data format conversion, and the like to allow multimedia data communication between each media terminal and an external communication network as well as between the plurality of types of media terminals.
In this system, for example, when the user of one of communication terminal devices performs hold operation during voice communication, an audible sound informing that the hold operation is performed must be generated at the communication terminal device of the other party. In addition, when a communication terminal device is set in the off-hook state, a dial tone informing that the off-hook state is set must be generated. Furthermore, there are demands to notify a call originating party of the state and information of the called party if the called party is in communication by using voice messages during voice communication. As described above, in a multimedia data communication system, there are occasions when users want to generate audible sounds from communication terminal devices. At present, however, no effective means for generating audible sounds have been developed.
As described above, in conventional multimedia data communication systems, no effective means for notifying the operation state of a communication terminal device to the communication terminal device of the other party by using audible sounds has been proposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multimedia data communication system which can effectively notify the communication terminal device of the other party of the operation state of a given communication terminal device by using audible sounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multimedia data communication system which can reduce the load on a network in notifying the communication terminal device of the other party of the operation state of a given terminal device by using audible sounds.
According to the present invention, there is provided a following multimedia data communication systems.
(1) A multimedia data communication system comprises:
communication terminals for transmitting/receiving information data in accordance with a first communication protocol;
a communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a second communication protocol;
communication interfaces each converting a communication protocol between communication terminals and the communication network;
a sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal; and
a sound generator for, when a first communication terminal outputs a request to generate an audible sound indicating the operation state thereof from a second communication terminal, reading out sound element data corresponding to the request from the sound element database, and transferring the sound element data to the second communication terminal, thereby causing the second communication terminal to generate an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data.
(2) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), in which the sound generator comprises:
a sending circuit, provided in the communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for reading out corresponding sound element data from the sound element database, and sending the readout sound element data to the second communication terminal through the communication network; and
sound generator, provided in the communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for generating an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data sent from the sending circuit, and causing the second communication terminal to output the audible sound.
(3) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), in which the sound generator comprises:
a sending circuit, provided in the communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for sending type information of sound element data corresponding to an audible sound, for which the first communication terminal has made a generation request, to the second communication terminal through the communication network; and
sound generator, provided in the communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for reading out from the sound element database sound element data corresponding to the sound element data type information sent from the sending circuit, generating an audible sound corresponding to the readout sound element data, and causing the second communication terminal to output the audible sound.
According to the present invention associated with (1) to (3), necessary sound element data are registered in the sound element database in advance. When a request to generate an audible sound is output from a communication terminal, the corresponding sound element data is selectively read out from the sound element database and sent to the terminal device of the other party. As a result, an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data is generated by the communication terminal. This obviates the necessity to directly transmit an audible sound between communication terminals upon digitizing it, thus allowing efficient transmission and generation of audible sounds.
(4) A multimedia data communication system comprises:
communication terminals for transmitting/receiving information data in accordance with a first communication protocol;
a communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a second communication protocol;
first communication interfaces each converting a communication protocol between the communication terminals and the communication network; and
a second communication interface for converting a communication protocol between the communication network and an external communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol, the second communication interface including:
a sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal; and
a sound generator for, when the first communication terminal outputs a request to generate an audible sound indicating an operation state of the first communication terminal from the second communication terminal, reading out sound element data corresponding to the request from the sound element database, transferring the data to the second communication terminal, and causing the second communication terminal to generate an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data.
(5) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (4), in which the sound generator comprises:
a first sending circuit, provided in a first communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for sending type information of sound element data corresponding to an audible sound requested by the first communication terminal to the second communication interface through the communication network;
a data reading circuit, provided in the second communication interface, for reading out from the sound element database sound element data corresponding to the sound element data type information sent from the first sending circuit, and transferring the readout sound element data to the first communication interface, connected to the first communication terminal, through the communication network;
a second sending circuit, provided in the first communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for sending the sound element data transferred from the second communication interface to the second communication terminal through the communication network; and
a sound generator, provided in the first communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for generating an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data sent from the second sending circuit and causing the second communication terminal to output the audible sound.
(6) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (4), in which the sound generator comprises:
a first sending circuit, provided in a first communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for sending type information of sound element data corresponding to an audible sound requested by the first communication terminal to the second communication interface through the communication network;
a second sending circuit, provided in the second communication interface, for reading out from the sound element database sound element data corresponding to the sound element data type information sent from the first sending circuit, and sending the readout sound element data to the second communication interface through the communication network; and
a sound generator, provided in the first communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for generating an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data sent from the second sending circuit and causing the second communication terminal to output the audible sound.
(7) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (4), in which the sound generator comprises:
a first transfer circuit, provided in a first communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for transferring type information of sound element data corresponding to an audible sound requested by the first communication terminal to the first communication interface, to which the second communication terminal is connected, through the communication network;
a sending circuit, provided in the first communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for sending the sound element data type information transferred from the first transfer circuit to the second communication interface through the communication network;
a second transfer circuit, provided in the second communication interface, for reading out sound element data from the sound element database in accordance with the sound element data type information sent from the sending circuit, and transferring the readout sound element data to the first communication interface, to which the first communication terminal, through the communication network; and
a sound generator, provided in the first communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for generating an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data transferred from the second transfer circuit and causing the second communication terminal to output the audible sound.
(8) A multimedia data communication system comprises:
communication terminals for transmitting/receiving information data in accordance with a first communication protocol;
a communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a second communication protocol;
communication interfaces each converting a communication protocol between communication terminals and the communication network; and
a server connected to the communication network and having a database for storing identification information and address information of each of the communication interfaces, the server including:
a sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal; and
a sound generator for, when a first communication terminal outputs a request to generate an audible sound indicating an operation state of the first communication terminal from a second communication terminal, reading out sound element data corresponding to the request from the sound element database, transferring the sound element data to the second communication terminal, and causing the second communication terminal to generate an audible sound corresponding to the sound element data.
According to the present invention associated with (4) to (8), it is apparent that audible sounds be efficiently transmitted and generated. In addition, since the sound element database is provided in the second communication interface or the server for outside line connection, sound element database need not be provided in communication interfaces for connection of communication terminals. This can simplify management of sound element data.
(9) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4), or (8), which further comprises audible sound stopping circuit for stopping generation of an audible sound by the second communication terminal.
According to the present invention associated with (9), an audible sound generated by the communication terminal of the other party can be properly stopped in accordance with the type of notification.
(10) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (9), in which the audible sound stopping circuit comprises:
a sending circuit, provided in the communication interface to which the first communication terminal is connected, for, when the first communication:terminal outputs an audible sound stopping request, sending the stopping request to the second communication terminal through the communication network; and
a stopping circuit, provided in the communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, for stopping generation of the audible sound in response to the audible sound stopping request output from the sending circuit.
According to the present invention associated with (10), since an audible sound can be stopped by sending a stop instruction from the communication terminal which has designated generation of the audible sound, an audible sound indicating hold operation, for example, can be kept generated during a hold period.
(11) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (9), in which the audible sound stopping circuit is provided in the communication interface to which the second communication terminal is connected, monitors a generation time of an audible sound in the second communication terminal, and stops generation of the audible sound when the generation time exceeds a predetermined time.
According to the present invention associated with (11), since an audible sound can be automatically stopped without sending any stop instruction from the communication terminal which has designated generation of the audible sound, this system is suited for notification of service information, e.g., a wake-up call.
(12) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4) or (8), which further comprises sound element data setting control circuit for, when a sound element data registration or deletion request is sent from the communication terminal, registering or deleting sound element data in or from the sound element database in accordance with contents of the request.
According to the present invention associated with (12), registration or deletion of sound element data with respect to the sound element database can be remotely and easily performed from a communication terminal.
(13) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4) or (8), in which the sound element database stores a sound element data element for generating a one-cycle audible sound, and the sound generator generates a continuous audible sound by repeatedly using the sound element data element.
(14) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (13), in which the sound generator comprises a sound element data memory for storing the sound element data element.
(15) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4), or (8), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a hold sound.
(16) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4), or (8), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a dial tone.
(17) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4), or (8), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a voice message indicating an operation state of the first communication terminal.
(18) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (1), (4), or (8), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a ring back tone.
According to the present invention associated with (13) to (18), in order to generate a continuous audible sound indicating the operation state of a communication terminal, there is no need to continuously transmit sound element data through a network or continuously access a database storing sound element data. This allows efficient transmission and generation of audible sounds. In addition, the operation state of a communication terminal can be notified more intelligibly by notifying the operation state of the communication terminal using a voice message as well as a tone.
(19) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention has communication terminals connected to each other, each communication terminal comprising:
a sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal;
a sending circuit for sending sound element datastored in the sound element database to another communication terminal; and
a sound generator for generating an audible sound on the basis of the sound element data,
wherein the audible sound is composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound,
the sound element database stores sound element data corresponding to a one-cycle audible sound, and
the communication terminal, which stores sound element data, transmits one-cycle sound element data for generating an audible sound to another communication terminal to cause the communication terminal which has received the sound element data to continuously use the one-cycle sound element data and generate an audible sound composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound.
(20) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention has communication terminals connected to each other, each communication terminal comprising:
a sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal; and
a sound generator for generating an audible sound on the basis of the sound element data,
wherein the audible sound is composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound,
the sound element database stores sound element data corresponding to a one-cycle audible sound, and
the communication terminal continuously uses the one-cycle sound element data to generate an audible sound composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound on the basis of a request from another communication terminal or an operation state of the communication terminal.
(21) A multimedia communication system of the present invention has communication terminals connected to each other, each communication terminal comprising:
a sound element data managing device including sound element database for storing sound element data for generating an audible sound indicating an operation state of the communication terminal, and a sending circuit for sending sound element data stored in the sound element database to another communication terminal; and
a sound generator for generating an audible sound on the basis of the sound element data,
wherein the audible sound is composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound,
the sound element database stores sound element data corresponding to a one-cycle audible sound, and
the sound element data managing device transmits one-cycle sound element data to a designated communication terminal, on the basis of a request from the communication terminal, to cause the communication terminal which has received the sound element data to continuously use the one-cycle sound element data and generate an audible sound composed of a continuous multi-cycle sound.
(22) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (19), (20), or (21), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a hold sound.
(23) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (19), (20), or (21), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a dial tone.
(24) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (19), (20), or (21), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a voice message indicating an operation state of the communication terminal.
(25) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention is the multimedia data communication system described in (19), (20), or (21), in which the sound element database stores sound element data for generating a ring back tone.
(26) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention has communication terminals connected to each other, comprising:
a setting circuit for setting user information for identification information of each communication terminal;
a recognizing circuit for recognizing a state of each communication terminal; and
a converting circuit for converting user information and state of each communication terminal into voice messages,
wherein when a first communication terminal is to originate a call to a second communication terminal, the first communication terminal reads out user information of the second communication terminal, recognizes the state of the second communication terminal, and then converts the user information and the state into voice messages, thereby notifying a user of the first communication terminal of information associated with the second communication terminal.
(27) A multimedia data communication system of the present invention has communication terminals connected to each other, comprising:
a setting circuit for setting user information for identification information of each communication terminal;
a recognizing circuit for recognizing a state of each communication terminal; and
a converting circuit for converting user information and state of each communication terminal into voice messages,
wherein when a first communication terminal is to originate a call to a second communication terminal, the second communication terminal reads out user information thereof, recognizes the state of the second communication terminal, and then converts the user information and state into voice messages, thereby transmitting the voice messages to the first communication terminal.
According to the present invention associated with (19) to (27), in order to generate a continuous audible sound indicating the operation state of a communication terminal, there is no need to continuously transmit sound element data through a network or continuously access a database storing sound element data. This allows efficient transmission and generation of audible sounds. In addition, the operation state of a communication terminal can be notified more intelligibly by notifying the operation state of the communication terminal using a voice message as well as a tone.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.